


心痛

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The glimmering ice reflects in Yuzuru’s eyes, because he’s won, and the smile on his face is stinging in the cold. He meets Nathan’s gaze for a second, the hot cloud of his breath hangs in the sub-zero air.Yuzuru’s existence makes him want to punch a hole through a wall.





	心痛

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soupydoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupydoo/gifts), [nelen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nelen).



> idk anything about figure skating i just bullshitted my way through all of this lol sorry

“I’m going to kick his fucking ass.” Nathan says, somewhat wistfully. 

Rafael’s head turns to him with an eyebrow raised. “I think it’s a bit too late for that.”

And it is, Nathan acknowledges this, as he watches Yuzuru glide seamlessly across the ice. The older boy comes close, grazes the edges of where Nathan can see him so close he notices Yuzuru’s tongue between his teeth. This is just before Yuzuru picks up enough momentum for four revolutions. Nathan, despite how loud the cheering is, hears the sound of his blades hitting the ice. 

Nathan rests his face in his hands and releases a groan. Rafael claps a hand on his back, but doesn’t realize Nathan’s despair is for other reasons. The younger picks his head back up and watches Yuzuru execute perfect move after perfect move. Every transition is on point; every technical element effortlessly nuanced. Nathan remembers the commentary of one of Yuzuru’s skates from last year. She had said that heaven had angels and the earth had yuzuru hanyu. Now, he has to grit his teeth and accept it as fact. 

Minutes later, when Yuzuru’s score is announced, Nathan’s trance comes to a halt. He exchanges looks with his coach, shrugs, hardly bothered. When he stands next to Yuzuru again he’s about half a foot shorter. Even if the thing with the podiums was a construct of human imagination; he feels the distance between them. The glimmering ice reflects in Yuzuru’s eyes, because he’s won, and the smile on his face is stinging in the cold. He meets Nathan’s gaze for a second, the hot cloud of his breath hangs in the sub-zero air. 

Yuzuru’s existence makes him want to punch a hole through a wall. 

Nathan forcefully undoes the skates. Taking them off after an unambiguous victory is like ripping out part of his soul. He keeps going through the routine over and over in his head and pressing repeat on the slip that he made and thinking about how completely insignificant he was in comparison to Yuzuru...just a tiny grain of sand in the middle of a vast desert. 

“Hey.” Someone rasps, it comes from behind him, and when Nathan turns around he notices the Japanese boy stands a few feet away. 

“Hey.” Nathan replies. 

Yuzuru has a Pooh bear tucked to his chest. He looks soft like that, making Nathan’s pulse beats sporadically. But he’s not some teenage girl with a crush. He’s not like the kind of girls that have stars in their eyes whenever they talk about how cool or how handsome Hanyu was, becoming weak in the knees whenever he was around. 

Yuzuru bows suddenly. “Your performance was impressive.” He murmurs. 

“Thanks.” Nathan hates how he fumbles for the right words: “You were, too. You...you were really cool.” 

Yuzuru beams. He runs a hand down the back of his neck and Nathan follows the motion with precision. Yuzuru’s costume looks good. There was something about the way it made the Japanese boy look so effeminate, but in a nice way.

“Thank you.” 

The default response ends up being, “You’re welcome.” and since Nathan senses the end of their polite chat, he continues. “Yuzuru have you ever been to Tally-Ho?” 

Yuzuru’s frowns for a beat, then shakes his head. “No, I have not. What is that?” 

“It's uh...restaurant.” Nathan hesitates, “I was wondering if you maybe you want to go sometime?” 

Nathan digs his nails into his thighs and hopes that the ground will surge up and swallow him whole. What was he doing? Asking Yuzuru out on a date after a competition...how much more of an idiot could he be? It would’ve been better if someone had come in right then and slapped Nathan across the face. Oh, hey, lowkey nemesis, wanna’ go out for a cup of coffee with me? that’ll be fucking splendid. 

He feels as if it’s almost unfair, how his mouth works faster than his brain sometimes. Usually in specific situations, similar to these, as in, whenever he’s around Yuzuru Hanyu. He didn’t even have a clue if Yuzuru was even into guys. Or dating in general, or Nathan, or anything for that matter. His interactions with Yuzuru had been as much as the tension between them on the ice. That was all. He was supposed to dislike Yuzuru. 

Yuzuru bites his lip. “I can give you my number.”

“Okay.” Nathan manages. He pulls his phone out of his duffel bag, unlocks it, and hands it over. He watches as the Japanese boy presses a few buttons. For a cursory moment he thinks he’s dreaming. But Yuzuru smiles when he hands his phone back. It buzzes. 

yuzuru:  
it's a date? 

Nathan swallows. 

nathan:  
uh  
nathan:  
kinda 

yuzuru:  
ok ^ ^

Yuzuru bows to him once more, a lopsided smile on his face, most likely because the younger boy’s face is noticeably burning. He leaves the room and Nathan pinches himself. Reality doesn't shift. He isn't dreaming. 

“Woah.” He says aloud.


End file.
